


foursome

by caroldantops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldantops/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: anon requested: Would you do a big lesbian orgy with things like strapons and fisting and carol being somewhat protective of the reader and then just straight up dominating whoever tries to dominate the reader ;) Dammit I'm horny
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanoff/Valkyrie/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	foursome

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old how did i not upload this here lmao

Perhaps you’re in over your head. 

You don’t really know why it’s only now occurring to you that having a foursome with some of the strongest women in the universe might be more than you’re prepared for. _Now_ meaning right as Natasha captures your lips and pushes her thigh further into your center, pulling a moan from your body. You can feel rough hands palming at your breasts from behind as well, and you know from the way they twist your nipples without holding anything back, that it’s not your girlfriend, but Valkyrie. 

As you start to wonder where Carol went, you feel her hands tilt your head in her direction, pulling you away from Natasha’s lips. Natasha huffs a little, but Valkyrie takes your place and presses her tongue into Natasha’s mouth. 

“You okay, baby?” Carol asks you softly, eyes stern but scanning your face for any hesitation. 

“Yes, Carol,” you breathe heavily. Natasha’s thigh continues pressing against you, and you’re grinding your naked body into her pants. You’re sure that you’re going to stain them, but you can’t bring yourself to care. “I’m great.” 

“Of course you are,” Valkyrie says into your ear. “You have three beautiful ladies who want to fuck you until you can’t walk.” 

Carol laughs and pulls you in for a kiss, swallowing your moans eagerly. 

Before long, you’re being pushed on all fours. Valkyrie kneels in front of you, stroking her strap and teasing the tip against your slightly open, panting mouth. Her eyes flick from your face to Natasha who is currently three fingers deep inside of your dripping pussy. 

“Add a fourth,” Carol orders Natasha, while she runs her hand along your back. 

“Can she take it?” Natasha asks gently, rolling your clit gently, making you shudder and push back against her. 

“Of course she can,” Valkyrie smirks, cupping your face in her hand and teasing the tip of her strap on your tongue with wet sounding slaps. “She’s a little _slut,_ after all. Look how eager she is for my cock.” 

You shiver at the words, another flood of arousal hitting you. You moan when you feel Natasha slide her pinky finger into your heat. When your mouth drops open, Valkyrie finally pushes her cock into your mouth, hardly giving you any time to adjust to her length being shoved down your throat. 

Carol comes into view behind Valkyrie, settling behind her. She pushes Valkyrie’s hair to one side, pressing kisses and bites to the exposed skin. Even the mighty Valkyrie falters a bit under Carol’s touch; especially when she starts groping Valkyrie’s tits, pinching and twisting her nipples. 

Watching Carol tease Valkyrie like it’s nothing makes your pussy gush with wetness and clench around Natasha’s fingers. Natasha must appreciate this, because she lets out a little satisfied noise and starts fucking you harder. 

Your eyes water as Valkyrie starts fucking your mouth, making you gag and drool around her cock. Your pussy drips around Natasha’s hand, clenching as she thrusts her four fingers into you. Valkyrie smirks as she watches you look up at her pathetically and let out muffled moans. 

“ _Gods,_ look at you,” Valkyrie praises, lust dripping through her voice and expression. “You love this, don’t you? Taking almost all of Natasha’s fingers and my cock in your mouth, all while your girlfriend watches?” 

You can’t answer, mouth still wrapped around Valkyrie’s cock. But you moan your approval, and Valkyrie smirks and tugs your head all the way to the base of her cock. You gasp and gag as her hand keeps you there. 

“Stay there until Natasha makes you cum,” Valkyrie commands. 

Natasha makes it a little easier for you to handle Valkyrie’s orders, moving her other hand to play with your clit roughly while she keeps fucking into you. You’re brought so close to the edge by Natasha’s movements, teasing and stroking your clit it the best ways. 

You groan, looking up at Valkyrie, who is basically ignoring you, intensely watching Natasha keep fucking you. Over Valkyrie’s shoulder however, Carol meets your gaze, looking at you with lust and pride and affection all mixed into one glance. 

Your girlfriend’s intense eye contact is enough to push you over the edge. Valkyrie pulls your head away from her cock so you can properly moan through your orgasm, body shaking with pure pleasure as Natasha fucks you through your orgasm. 

Every inch of you feels wet, either with sweat, drool, or your own juices. You immediately start slumping against the bed, but Carol must push Valkyrie away to get to you because your head is soon being guided into her lap. You feel gentle hands stroking along your lower back that you assume must be Natasha based on how the touch is rather wet. 

“Such a good girl,” Carol mumbles softly, stroking her hands through your messed up hair. “I’m so proud.” 

“You wanna taste her, Val?” 

You don’t see it, but you hear Valkyrie suck your cum off of Natasha’s fingers, groaning with satisfaction. 

“Good?” Natasha asks. 

“Heavenly,” Valkyrie answers. “Bet we made you cum harder than you ever have, right darling?” 

“Excuse me,” Carol says before you can even process what Valkyrie asked you. “I’ve made her cum so many times in one night your head would spin. You two may have left her all fucked out, but it’s nothing compared to what I can do.” 

“Oh yeah?” Natasha teases, amusement in her voice making it sound like she’s more interested in teasing Carol than actually competing. Valkyrie however, scoffs like she’s ready to fight Carol over this. “Prove it.” 

“Part of me wants to go all ‘I don’t have anything to prove to you’,” Carol laughs. “But the other part really wants to see if I can make Valkyrie beg.” 

“I’d rather never cum again than beg for _you,_ Danvers.” 

You whine when Carol guides you further up on the bed to rest against the pillows. It gives you a perfect view of the three of them. Valkyrie is kneeling on the bed with her arms crossed angrily over her chest, strap still wet with your spit and standing at attention. Natasha is lounging on her side, smiling at Carol and you. 

“You wanna watch for a bit?” Carol asks, pushing some loose hairs behind your ear. “Wanna watch me try to put Val in her place?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Good girl,” Carol kisses your forehead. “Touch yourself all you want. But no more coming until I’m done.” 

“Yes, Captain.” 

Carol smiles and then turns back to Valkyrie and Natasha, expression hardening immediately. You know that look well, and you think that if anyone will be able to bring Valkyrie to her knees, it’s Carol in full domme mode. 

“That little moment was very cute,” Valkyrie comments. “But it certainly does nothing to convince me that you’ll have me begging.” 

“Oh, yeah? Well, I guess we have a long night ahead of us then, because I’m not stopping until you do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr! @caroldantops


End file.
